


Exchange

by Izhilzha



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry says farewell to his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kizmet_42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kizmet_42).



Larry descended the stairs for the very last time, and stood in the main room, remembering. The floors he had sanded and refinished supported him staunchly. The roof he had (with some help) patched and returned to its original materials and design kept an unseasonable shower out where it belonged.

With a satisfied sigh, he walked towards the front door. His hand caressed the wall, lovingly papered by his own hand, and brushed against the back of a period chair, covered by a dust cloth now.

Before Larry opened the door, he turned back. "It's not that I don't love you," he said to the empty Victorian house. "It's just time. Time for me to move on. Time for you to have owners who can spare the time to look after you as you deserve."

He closed his eyes, almost as if listening, then leaned his forehead against the doorpost and smiled. "Thank you."

Larry locked the door behind him. Placing that key in another man's hand was the hardest thing he'd had to do in many long years.


End file.
